


1000 Cookies

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Some messages between Evan and Jonathan before they met for the first time.





	1000 Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> -> is delirious  
> <\- is evan

_delirious changed their status to **ONLINE**_

-> the airport wifi is so goddamn SHIT  
-> it's like they took a goddamn poo poo and chucked a router in it

<\- did they at least have cookies?

-> oOh yes  
-> delicious ones  
-> I got like twenty

<\- damn  
<\- you planning on sharing?

-> maybe  
-> I'll trade for some pizza

<\- one cookie for an entire pizza?

-> hell yes  
-> give me that pizza boy  
-> wait shit I think my taxi is here  
-> SHIT gotta go

<\- dOnt miss the taxi  
<\- I'm ordering some pizza now  
<\- some of it might be gone by the time you get here

\-----

-> this fUCkiNG TRaffIC  
-> so fucking slow  
-> this taxi boy can talk for days bro  
-> can I call you to escape him  
-> doing it

<\- no wai  
<\- t  
<\- you made me get pizza grease all over my phone you birch

-> BITFHrk  
-> rejecting my calls you butfh  
-> now the taxi drivers gonna think I'm a loser

<\- he probably already thought that

-> piZZa grEAse????  
-> you eating my pizza????

<\- it looked so good  
<\- it tastes so good

-> get your own BITfh

<\- how do you always manage to mess that up

-> fuck you  
-> I'm gonna eat your cookies BITCH

<\- I thought you said you got twenty

-> oh????  
-> you challenging me???

<\- hell yes

-> I'm gonna eat ALL of them  
-> wait and see bithc  
-> bitch

<\- I'm waiting

-> oh shit I'm already here????  
-> dude your house is FANCY  
-> oh wait that's not your house  
-> neighbours

<\- can you wait outside a minute?

-> bitch no its freezing  
-> the taxi ditched me  
-> evannnn  
-> let me in  
-> bitch  
-> I'm gonna fucking smash your door down if you don't hurry up

<\- Kay I'm good now  
<\- wasnt wearing pants  
<\- got pants now

-> you were stealing my pizza in your underpants????  
-> I can see you hurry up and open the door  
-> bItfh  
-> BITCH

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any formating mistakes I am writing this on my phone very late at night. 
> 
> Hope it was cool anyway. :D


End file.
